


Welcome Home

by xSarah_Hannah



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarah_Hannah/pseuds/xSarah_Hannah
Summary: House is welcomed home by a very needy Wilson.Porn without plot. This just happened while I was watching House, so enjoy.





	Welcome Home

House has barely stepped through the door to his apartment when Wilson is on him, pinning him to the door and rubbing up against him. Wilson begins enthusiastically sucking a mark into his neck and House has never been more thankful that he detests ties.

“Nice to see you to.” House chokes out before letting out a loud moan as Wilson’s hand finds its way to House’s rapidly growing erection. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Wilson pants into House’s ear sending a shiver up his spine. 

And well, who is he to disagree with that. “Can do.” House flips them around so that he is now pinning Wilson to the wall and kissing his mouth open so that he can take control and lick into his boyfriend’s mouth the way he knows drives him crazy.

The kissing has the desired effect as the oncologist moans loudly and thrusts against House’s thigh. 

“So, tell me,” House breaks away from Wilson’s mouth leaving the younger man chasing the kiss. “exactly how long have you been like this.” He reaches down to grope Wilson’s erection. 

“Too long.” Wilson keens as House licks a stipe down his neck before latching onto the pulse point he knows Wilson loves. 

House slips his hand down into Wilson’s underwear and pulls him free from the confines, beginning to slowly stroke the man into a trembling mess. “And you waited on me, like a good boy.”

“Yes... Yes, Daddy. So good for you.”

House hums in agreement and manoeuvres them over to the couch. He lies down and waits for Wilson to climb on top of him. “You love to be on top, don’t you baby.” House runs his hands up and down Wilson’s now naked thighs taking glee in the way Wilson gasps under the touch. “Tell me why you love it.”

Just as Wilson is about to start speaking House takes hold of him again teasing the head of his cock slowly before stroking him firmly. “I lo-love the way your arms flex when you ho-hold me up.” Wilson breaks off with a gasp as House twists his hand. 

“You’re doing so well baby. Keep going.” The next movement of House’s wrist causes Wilson to cry out, his hips jerking forward. “Uh-uh.” House chastises removing his hand.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll behave.” 

“That’s okay baby. Just remember who is in control here. Now, undress me and finish taking your shirt off.” Wilson obediently climbs off of House aware of his lover’s eyes following his every move. 

When he is finished with the ministrations he climbs back onto House’s lap and smirks playfully as he wiggles down onto House’s straining erection, successfully drawing a moan from the man beneath him. 

“Okay, you’ve had your fun. Now back to my game.” House firmly grasps Wilson again. 

“I – God House – love the way that you feel inside me. So good.” Wilson pants heavily.

“Is that what you want baby? Want me to fuck you? Want to ride me?” Unable to create a coherent sentence Wilson nods and moans loudly. 

While he’s distracted by the pleasure House reaches for the lube that is conveniently place on the coffee table. Rather expertly he coats his fingers in the substance and moves around to circle Wilson’s hole with one finger, teasing him. 

“Oh fuck.” Wilson gasps out as House slips a finger inside him working the finger in and out excruciatingly slowly. Leaning forward Wilson connects his lips with House’s capturing him in a searing kiss, which he moans into as House adds another finger. “Yes, Greg. Please.” 

“Please what baby?” House teases nipping at Wilson’s lip as they kiss. 

“Please fuck me Daddy.” Their foreheads press together sweat mingling and breaths becoming one. 

They stay like that, sharing air and breathing together as House finishes preparing Wilson. When he’s satisfied House pulls his fingers out, grinning as Wilson complains about the loss. “Not long baby and you’ll be filled with Daddy’s cock. That’s what you want isn’t it?” Wilson is so far gone in pleasure that he just nods in response to House’s words, pecking at his boyfriend’s lips again. 

Wilson sits up and positions himself, sliding down slowly onto House’s cock. Moaning at how full and satisfied he feels when he’s sitting on House fully. He sits revelling in the feeling until he feels a tap on his ass, his queue to start moving. 

He begins to slowly move up and down, his hands searching for something to hold onto when House reaches up and grasps Wilson’s hands in his, interlocking their fingers. “Feels so good baby. You’re so good for Daddy. So perfect.” 

Wilson gradually picks up the pace rising up and falling back down as fast as his body will let him, desperately seeking that perfect angle when House begins to slowly thrust up to meet him. It doesn’t take long after that before House hits his prostate and Wilson all but screams in ecstasy. 

House pulls Wilson back down towards him, swallowing the screams in a kiss. Their tongues dancing together, and moans mixing. Sensing that Wilson is getting close House reaches forward to take his cock in hand again, stroking him in time with the thrusts until Wilson is shouting out and coming.

The pressure is too much for House to take and he follows shortly after. 

The two lie panting, sweaty and sticky tangled together on the couch. 

“Well, that was certainly a nice way to be welcomed home.”


End file.
